It Should Have Been Me
by beatleslover123
Summary: Vicar of Dibley oneshot. I've been toying with this concept for a while. Oftentimes we think of Geraldine when we hear the expression "It should have been me" from the TV show because of the hilarious dream she has about Harry and his sister. However I give another perspective to the expression. I hope you enjoy. :) Please rate and review!


**I do not own Vicar of Dibley or any of its components. I share this story for the purpose of public and personal enjoyment.**

David Horton flipped open his day-old _Financial Times _in his hands, glancing quickly over the headlines. It seemed as though it was just another average day in the world of money. Not too much lost here, not too much gained there… some story of an elderly, obscenely rich man dying and leaving all of his money to some very fortunate loved-ones… another story of some other big mogul donating a tiny fraction, albeit large total amount, of his total net worth… the market staying pretty even. He sighed, content with the fact that his invested money would stay safe and continue to gain value… just as usual.

Another usual day.

David didn't feel like reading any more. It was always the same stuff anyway… and, besides, it was time for the weather report. He grabbed the remote next to him on the side-table, flipped the television on, which was already switched to the correct channel, and took a sip of tea.

"_…and we're expecting it to be another wintery night. Around 11 o'clock this evening we can expect a good dousing… high temperature for today… a chilly 5 degrees tonight…_" David tapped out of his mind for a few seconds. He couldn't help but think of her, even if it had already been three months since the wedding. He scolded himself to stop thinking about it, constantly reminding himself of what Geraldine assured him that night before Harry came to the village… that just because they were both lonely, and the only normal people in the village, didn't mean they had to be together. And, as usual, she was totally and utterly right. He shook his head and focused again on the dull news report. Suddenly, a far-off clap of thunder rumbled in the distance from Dibley Manor. David looked up to hear the sound of some very heavy rain coming down.

"Looks like we're getting the rain before the weatherman predicted," David said. He got up to pour himself a splash of whiskey. He walked over to the window with his small scotch-glass and watched the rain pelt the window.

"_…yet another report of an abducted young lady in the metropolitan area, investigators are saying the perpetrators are more than likely involved in a trafficking ring of some sort…"_ The house was depressingly quiet ever since Hugo, Alice and all of their children moved out. Yes, they were too much at times, but he loved them, and missed them nevertheless.

David looked out on the bleak weather, paying no more mind at all to the news report. His mind wandered back to the first night he laid eyes on Geraldine. It was a night very similar to this one. He remembered her bright smile and fearless eyes semi-covered by the oversized yellow rain jacket draped over her, her radiant little face shining through the window of his front door. At the time David figured she was just another lost Londoner asking for directions to the nearest Tesco or fuel station or "sign of civilization." He remembered how he felt when he saw her little white collar appear before his eyes just after he mocked the Church's introduction of female vicars. He remembered all of their debates and spats on anything and everything that presented itself as a viable topic of discussion.

He also remembered her beautiful smile, her gigantic heart for the poor, and the rare yet wonderful times when he could _really _make her laugh. He remembered the flutter he felt in his belly when he saw her in her wedding dress, how _perfect_ she looked, and getting to pretend, if just for a tiny moment, that it was for him that she was dressed this way.

He laughed as he thought of the silly dream she revealed to him which she had had the night she found out that Harry had another beautiful woman staying with him, before she knew the lady was his sister… the image of himself, Owen, Jim and Hugo being the back-up dancers to her heartbroken yet cheeky rendition of "_It Should Have Been Me_."It was a kind of comfort for David; Geraldine had told him that she hadn't yet told Harry about this dream… even though she planned on telling him at some point. But, until then, David still knew something about her that Harry did not. His mind suddenly flashed to a particularly fond memory of his…

David's mind whizzed with excitement. It was the first time he'd ever done anything unpredictable. It had been a few days since he had talked to anyone in the village, let alone to Geraldine. David walked toward the church for parish council in extremely casual clothing (even a _hat _for heaven's sake!) somewhat unsurely, wondering if what he was about to pull off was really worth it. _Perhaps it's too much,_ David thought,_ perhaps my eagerness will put her off… Oh, I should just drop this silly charade and go straight back home... I'm late for the meeting anyway._ David spun around and walked in the opposite direction. _Oh, snap out of it, you coward! You've been planning this for days now. Do something daring for once in your life!_ David turned around again and walked a little more assuredly.

David arrived to the church, sucked in a breath of air, and walked through the door to the Parish Council/Sunday School/Stage room. Everyone stared at his much-altered outward appearance.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," he said as he tossed his hat onto the table. Even as David had a look of total cool and confidence, he sensed everyone's shocked expressions burning through his skin.

As the rest of the meeting went on as they usually did, David became increasingly anxious for _the_ moment. His eyes shifted around between members of the council, not hearing any of the words they were saying. But before he could bail out on his master plan, Frank announced that the _Other Business_ section of the meeting was now upon them, and that any last announcements were to be made then. David's face flushed and he shakily picked up the documents proving his membership in the Labor Party and blank check of £100,000 to be presented to Geraldine's choice of any charity.

And, of course, after this display of sacrifice and change-of-heart, David cued the hidden musicians behind the curtains on the stage to begin serenading Geraldine. For the first time ever, as he swooped her around him in a bit of a dance, it appeared to David that he was making her truly happy. And when she said yes to giving her hand to him in marriage, that night she made him the happiest he had ever been in his whole life. That night, he could sleep in the knowledge that he was the luckiest man alive.

"_…Right, Kevin, I think we can all agree that they just didn't play their best last season, but I think we can expect some positive changes for the coming season…_" David's focus turned back toward reality. He wished that he could just bottle up the happiness that evening brought him, relive that one night for the rest of his life. He wondered if, and how, he could have done things differently. What made her change her mind? _I should have been kinder to people more… if only I didn't care so bloody much about my money!... Maybe if I stayed in the labor party, maybe if I wore button-up shirts and jeans more often…_ David sighed and shook his head. Nothing could have changed her mind. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he could have told her he loved her enough for the two of them and more, she would _never love him back_… and that was that. He'd already had a love in his life, Hugo's mother; his race was run, it was over for him.

David flipped off a few of the lights, retreated to the couch, spreading a blanket over himself and switched the TV to BBC four to fall asleep to… whatever was on. Just before he drifted off into sleep, the image of Geraldine's beautiful, smiling face from that one night was displayed in his mind. A single tear welled up in his eye. He sighed shakily.

_It should have been me._


End file.
